dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Girls' Generation
Girls' Generation *'Nombre: ' **'Girls' Generation (Internacionalmente). **So Nyeo Shi Dae (SNSD) (소녀시대) en Corea. **Shou Jo Ji Dai (SJJD) (少女時代) en Japón, China y Taiwán. *'Número de Integrantes: '''8 chicas * '''Ex-miembros:' 1 *'Debut': 5 de agosto de 2007. *'Origen: '''Corea del Sur. *'FanClub oficial: 'S♥NE/SONE (소원). Se pronuncia "So one" o "Sowon" y significa "Deseo" en coreano. *'Color oficial: 'Rosa Pastel. *'Agencia: ''' **'SM Entertainment (Corea del Sur) -> (Misma que Kang Ta, BoA, TVXQ (DBSK), TRAX, CSJH The Grace, Zhang Li Yin, J-Min, Super Junior, SHINee, ''TaeMin, '' F(x), EXO, Henry Lau y Red Velvet). **Universal Music (Japón y Taiwán) **Interscope Records (EE.UU) **Polydor Records (Francia) *'Sub-Unidad: 'TaeTiSeo. Carrera 'Pre-Debut' Las integrantes fueron entrenadas principalmente en el canto y el baile, pero también para desarrollarse en la interpretación y el modelaje. Muchas de ellas ya habían hecho apariciones en anuncios de revistas, comerciales de televisión y pequeñas apariciones en algunos programas. Durante casi dos años, los sitios web de Corea del Sur especularon sobre que SM Entertainment crearía un nuevo grupo. 'Debut' El 19 de julio de 2007, Girls' Generation tuvo su primera presentación en el M! Countdown de la Mnet, con la canción "Into The New World". Su primer single salió a la venta el 2 de agosto e incluía otras dos canciones: "Beginning" y "Perfect For You", junto con la versión instrumental de la canción "Into The New World" como Bonus Track. El grupo ganó atención al principio de su carrera por canciones como "Into the New World" y "Kissing You", pero no fue hasta el 2009 que ganaron gran popularidad con su sencillo "Gee", que sería nombrada como "Canción de la Década" en Corea. El grupo consolidó su lugar en la industria musical sur coreana con sencillos como "Tell Me Your Wish", "Run Devil Run" y "Oh!" lanzados simultáneamente desde finales del 2009 hasta principios del 2010. En el 2011, después de una serie de actividades en Japón, el grupo regresa a la escena musical coreana con "The Boys", que fue lanzada en 3 idiomas: coreano, japonés y, por primera vez, en inglés. Sólo en el 2010, el grupo vendió más de 11,730,000 álbumes y sencillos digitales. '2009: Gee, Genie y 1st Asia Tour' El grupo participó en SMTown Live '08. Se anunció entonces que el grupo lanzaría su 1.er mini-álbum "Gee" que sería lanzado en enero de 2009. Un vídeo teaser de la canción principal, "Gee", fue lanzado en esa fecha y la canción completa fue lanzada poco después. El interés en la canción empezó después del lanzamiento digital. La canción también fue #1 en todas las listas de música en tan sólo 2 días. El grupo comenzó su promoción del mini-álbum en enero de 2009 en el programa musical "Music Core". "Gee" tiene el registro más largo de ser #1 en las principales listas de música, donde estuvo en 1.er puesto por 8 semanas, superando el récord anterior de 6 semanas establecido por «Nobody» de Wonder Girls. Ellas también establecieron un récord en el programa musical: "Music Bank" por ser #1 por 9 semanas consecutivas, rompiendo el récord establecido por Jeweryl con "One More Time", que contaba con 7 victorias. "Gee" fue premiada por Music Bank por ser la mejor canción en ventas del año. Las promociones de la canción terminaron a finales de Marzo. SM Entertainment anunció que el grupo regresaría con nuevo mini-álbum que muestra un look de "marineras" como concepto. La canción titulada ""Genie (Tell me Your Wish)"" y el 2.º mini álbum fueron lanzados digitalmente el 22 de junio de 2009. El mini-álbum "Genie", incluye un dueto entre Jessica y el miembro de SHINee, Onew, llamado "One Year Later". El grupo comenzó su promoción de actividades el 26 de Junio en Music Bank. El primer premio por ser #1 para "Genie" fue el 10 de Julio en Music Bank. Su segundo premio fue recibido el 12 de Julio en Inkigayo. El grupo terminó las promociones para "Genie", en Agosto. El 7 de Octubre, Girls Generation, junto con f(x), publicó un sencillo digital llamado "Chocolate Love" para la 4.ª edición de la serie de teléfonos LG blacklabel CYON, "Chocolate". Girls 'Generation cantó la "Retro Pop versión" de la canción mientras que f(x) cantó la "Electronic Pop versión". Además de actividades musicales, el grupo ha tenido diversas series de televisión, con éxito variado. El 3 de Mayo, Girls' Generation tuvo su propio reality show llamado "Sonyuh Shidae Horror Movie Factory", el episodio de estreno recibió una calificación de audiencia de 3,3%. El show fue cancelado después de 6 episodios por baja audiencia. El programa fue reemplazado por otro programa de Girls' Generation llamado "Cheer Up!" en el que las chicas tratan de animar a la gente trabajadora, en medio de una crisis económica. El programa fue cancelado después de 2 episodios debido a que el grupo estaba demasiado ocupado con el lanzamiento y promoción de su mini-álbum, "Genie". El 23 de Junio, el grupo comenzó un reality titulado "Hello Baby", en el canal de cable KBS Joy, donde cuidan de un niño y experimentan lo que es la maternidad. En aquel show, toman el cuidado de un niño llamado "Cho Kyungsan"(조경산), y cada semana, los padres (o personas de sexo masculino que salen cada cierto tiempo), seleccionan a "la mejor mamá" y "las peores mamás" entre los miembros de acuerdo a su trabajo para el día. El show terminó el 17 de Noviembre. En Julio, miembros seleccionados del grupo, junto con miembros seleccionados de Super Junior, lanzaron la canción "Seoul". El vídeo musical fue lanzado como parte de la iniciativa de turismo de Corea del Sur. El grupo también anunció su primer tour en solitario, con dos fechas en Corea en diciembre y otros lugares de Asia. Los boletos para Corea se vendieron en 3 minutos. El concierto se titula "Into the New World" por el nombre de su sencillo debut. Debido al éxito de los primeros conciertos, el grupo confirmó que se llevaría a cabo conciertos encore el 27 y 28 de Febrero. '2010: Oh!, debut en Japón y Hoot' A partir del 11 de Marzo, fotos de los miembros fueron puestas en línea mostrando un concepto oscuro, llamado "Black Girls Generation". Las "Black SoShi" es el apodo que se les dio al grupo. Un vídeo teaser fue lanzado el 16 de Marzo, mientras que el nuevo sencillo llamado "Run Devil Run" fue lanzado el 17 de Marzo. Esta canción pertenece al álbum repackaged de "Oh!", titulado con el mismo nombre que su canción principal; el vídeo musical de "Run Devil Run" fue lanzado el 17 de Marzo, y el grupo regresó a los escenarios en el "Music Bank".A mediados de enero, SM Entertainment confirmó la liberación de Oh!, el 2.º álbum del grupo, que fue lanzado el 28 de Enero. La canción principal fue lanzada digitalmente el 25 de Enero y el vídeo musical fue lanzado dos días después. La canción resultó ser popular muy rápidamente encabezando los rankings de varias listas de música. El 30 de Enero, el grupo comenzó las promociones en Show! Music Core. Posteriormente realizaron una nueva canción titulada "CABI" para promover Caribbean Bay con 2PM. Yuri, Yoona y Seohyunfueron las actrices principales cada una emparejada con los miembros de 2PM, Nichkhun, Taecyeon y Changsung respectivamente. Todos los demás miembros de ambos grupos hicieron un cameo al final del video musical. La canción fue cantada por Girls Generation y 2pm. El video musical fue lanzado el 20 de mayo del 2010. En agosto de 2010, Girls' Generation comenzó su promoción en Japón a partir del 11 de Agosto con el lanzamiento del DVD "少女時代到来～初来日記念盤～" (La llegada de Girls Generation ~ Nuevo comienzo de Girls Generation), que contó con siete videos musicales y material adicional. Después de haber firmado un contrato en Mayo, Girls’ Generation está trabajando bajo el sello discográfico de Universal Music Japan para sus promociones en Japón. De acuerdo con Universal Music Japan, el DVD alcanzó un éxito considerable, incluso antes de su lanzamiento, las pre-órdenes habían sido vendidas. En la primera semana después del lanzamiento, el DVD vendió 23.000 copias, lo que las colocó en el #4 en el ranking semanal de DVD Oricon y en el #3 en el ranking semanal de música, convirtiendo a Girls’ Generation en el primer grupo k-pop femenino en estar en el ranking Top 5 de Oricon DVD. En medio de sus actividades japonesas, el grupo también participó en el SMTown Live World Tour junto a compañeros de la misma compañía el día 21 de Agosto en el Estadio Olímpico Jamsil de Seúl. Y después, en Shanghái y Los Ángeles. El 25 de Agosto, el grupo celebró su primera exhibición en el Coliseo Ariake de Tokio. Lo que iba a ser una sola presentación terminó ampliándose a 3 shows con 22.000 asistentes. Se informó que es el debut más grande de un artista coreano en Japón. El grupo cantó cinco de sus canciones coreanas. Durante el show-case, el video japonés de "Genie" fue revelado públicamente por primera vez, el teaser había sido liberado unos días antes, el 20 de Agosto. Su 1.er sencillo japonés "Genie" alcanzó el puesto #5 en el Oricon Chart el mismo día de su lanzamiento y después ascendió a la posición #2, ganando la posición #4 en el ranking semanal de Oricon. El grupo también alcanzó el #1 en Japan ITunes. Hubo 80,000 pre-órdenes mientras que solo había 45.000 copias a la venta, rompiendo un récord como artistas que debutan en Japón. Su sencillo también está destacado en la lista de Japan Billboard situándose en el #4 en la categoría de Hot 100 Chart, en el #5 en el Hot Single Sales Chart y en el #1 en el Hot Top Airplay Chart. El 20 de octubre de 2010, el grupo lanzó su 2.º sencillo japonés, "Gee". La popularidad de los dos sencillos hizo que el grupo recibiera reconocimientos de las sitios web japonesas a finales de 2010, incluidos los premios a Rookie Álbum of the Year de Japan iTunes y Best Single Award de BigGlobe Music Awards. El 27 de octubre de 2010, el grupo lanzó su 3.er mini-álbum en Corea, llamado "Hoot", que consta de cinco temas. El video musical de "Hoot", fue puesto en libertad el 28 de Octubre. Girls’ Generation inició sus actividades de promoción en Music Bank el 29 de Octubre. "Hoot" rápidamente recibió el #1 de numerosos programas de música, demostrando ser otro lanzamiento exitoso del grupo. El grupo al mismo tiempo promueve "Hoot" y "Gee" en Corea y Japón, participando en las emisiones de música japonesa como en FNS Music Festival, donde presentaron sus dos canciones japonesas "Gee" y "Genie", el 4 de Diciembre. El 9 de diciembre de 2010, el grupo asistió a los Golden Disk Awards, donde se les otorgó tres premios incluyendo el Disk Daesang (Álbum del año) por su 2º álbum Oh!. El grupo también se convirtió en el primero en tener un Disk Daesang y un Digital Daesang, tras haber recibido uno en 2009 tras su éxito "Gee". El 15 de diciembre de 2010, el grupo asistió a los Melon Music Awards donde ganaron el premio Best Dressed Singer award, Hot Trend Song y el prestigioso Artist of the Year Award. Este sería el segundo Artist of the Year award consecutivo del grupo. "Soribada", un sitio web de Corea declara que el mejor artista de 2010 es Girls' Generation, mientras que "Gallup Korea" confirmó como el grupo nacional de chicas. El 22 de Diciembre, "Hoot" se volvió a lanzar, con canciones adicionales, en Japón. El lanzamiento se elevó al #2 en las listas de Oricon y vendió más de 21 mil copias el primer día. El grupo encabezó la lista de Hanteo con el Singer Award y el 27 de diciembre el grupo fue elegido como Star of the Year y Artista más Influyente de la Industria por Sports Korea. Ellas fueron nombradas en la lista de Asia Today como uno de los 50 Líderes Poderosos para el 2011 en el puesto 44, siendo el único grupo idol de la lista. Girls’ Generation fue designado "Artista del Año" por Dorisak, Soribada, Gallup Korea, Hanteo y Sport Korea y también ganaron "Cancióndel Año" con "Oh!" en Monkey 3. Girls’ Generation fueron elegidas por Japanese poll NTT docomo-Mina no Koe como "El grupo de chicas más hermosas" con 6.731 votos, superando a sus colegas de Corea, el grupo Kara y al grupo japonés AKB48. '2011: Girls' Generation (1st Japan Album), The Boys y 2nd Asia Tour' Gaon Chart reveló que el primer álbum en vivo, "Into The New World" alcanzó el puesto #1 el mismo día de su lanzamiento. El grupo lanzó el vídeo musical de la canción''"Beautiful Girls"'' el 5 de Enero, cantada por Yoo Young Jin. "Hoot" fue certificado como ORO por RIAJ. Universal Music Japan actualizó su página de noticias para indicar que la versión japonesa de "Run Devil Run" sería lanzada como Chaku-uta o ringtone el 18 de Enero. El grupo también preparó una nueva canción coreana titulada "Visual Dreams", como promoción para la compañía de computadoras "Intel". El 27 de Abril, lanzan su 3.er sencillo en Japón "Mr. Taxi", siendo este su primer sencillo netamente japonés y el cual viene con la versión japonesa de "Run Devil Run". El 2 de Julio, ganaron las categorías Mejor Vídeo Grupal y Mejor Karaoke por la canción "Genie" en los 2011 MTV Music Video Aid Japan. El 1 de Junio, se lanza el 1.er álbum completamente japonés titulado "Girls' Generation 1st Japan Album", el cual contendría los sencillos japoneses previamente lanzados; y así mismo el comienzo de su primera gira por todo Japón como parte de su promoción. El 1st Japan Tour empezó el 31 de Mayo en Osaka, con 14 presentaciones por 6 ciudades diferentes en un mes y medio. Dieron el paso a Europa, en un concierto en París, Francia en Junio, junto algunos artistas más de SM. Las entradas fueron agotadas a los 15 minutos de ser puestas en venta. Ese mismo mes, se dió a conocer las fechas para su 2.º tour por Asia, el cual empezaría con Seúl el 23 de Julio. El 26 de Septiembre, el grupo lanza el primer teaser de su 3.er álbum The Boys, originalmente el nuevo álbum sería lanzado el 5 de Octubre pero por algunos problemas internos, el lanzamiento se retrasó hasta el 19 del mismo mes. Su primera presentación fue en el "Music Bank", el 21 de octubre. El 8 de Diciembre se lanzá el repackaged con el título "Mr. Taxi" versión coreana y en la cual se incluye "The Boys" versión en inglés. El 28 de Diciembre fue salió la versión de re-lanzamiento del primer álbum japonés llamado REPACKAGE ALBUM THE BOYS en el cual incluye "The Boys" en su versión japonesa y una nueva canción "Time Machine". Así mismo, cuenta con las versiones remix de "Beautiful Stranger", "The Great Escape" y "Mr. Taxi". '2012: TaeTiSeo y Girls & Peace' S.M. Entertaiment anunció el lanzamiento de su primer sub-grupo denominado TaeTiSeo. Este nombre se origina de los nombres de las 3 integrantes que lo forman: Tae'yeon,'Ti'ffany y '''Seo'hyun. El mini-álbum se llamaría "Twinkle" y el vídeo del mismo, fue estrenado el 1 de Mayo. En la cuenta oficial de Youtube se encuentra los teasers de Taeyeon, Tiffany y Seohyun; así como el vídeo musical. El mini-álbum salió a la venta el 2 de Mayo. El 27 de Junio, salió a la venta el 4.º sencillo japonés titulado "Paparazzi". Previamente, el 15 de Junio salió el vídeo musical, el cual cuenta con cuatro diferentes versiones: normal versión, dance version, dance gold version y close-up version. Éste último, viene incluido solamente por la compra de la versión limitada del sencillo. El 10 de Agosto, salió a la venta la primera videografía completa titulada "Girls' Generation Complete Video Collection", la cual tendría los vídeos musicales de su discografía coreana y japonés. El 26 de Septiembre lanzaron la versión japonesa y 5.º sencillo Oh!, lanzado originalmente en el año 2010. Este sencillo salió junto con un nueva canción "All My Love Is For You", canción que también posee un vídeo musical. El 7 de Noviembre salió a la venta su 6.º sencillo Flower Power; junto con su respectivo video, y con un segundo tema llamado "Beep Beep". El 2.º álbum japonés de Girls Generation, llamado Girls & Peace se lanzó el 28 de Noviembre. Incluyendo los singles anteriores "Paparazzi", "Oh!", "All My Love Is For You" y "Flower Power"; en este álbum no esta incluido "Beep Beep". El 30 Noviembre sale a la venta el DVD de su segundo concierto, "2011 Girls' Generation Asia Tour". El 21 de Diciembre, S.M. Entertainment manifestó un regalo para los fans; horas después, se lanzó el vídeo musical "Dancing Queen" originalmente grabado en el año 2008; además al finalizar el vídeo, aparece el teaser del nuevo álbum coreano "I Got A Boy" para el retorno en el 2013, con un concepto Hip-Hop. '''2013: I Got a Boy, 1st World Tour y Love & Peace El 1 de Enero del 2013, Girl's Generation lanzó su cuarto álbum coreano "I Got A Boy".;1 en 10 versiones, 9 que son de cada miembro y una grupal, el cual vendió más de 265'000 copias tan solo en el mes de Enero y debutando #1 en muchos charts de música, tales como Gaon Album Charts y Billboard World Album Chart.2 Las promociones del álbum terminaron la primera semana de Febrero. Girls' Generation se embarcó en su 2nd Japan Arena Tour desde el 9 de Febrero hasta el 21 de Abril. Inicialmente se tenía previstos 14 presentaciones pero debido a la gran demanda se aumentaron a 6 más, con un total de 20 presentaciones en 8 ciudades de Japón. El tour convocó a más de 200 mil personas llegando a ser el primer girl group coreano en llegar a esa cifra. El 20 de Marzo se lanzó el primer álbum remix "Girls' Generation Best Selection Non Stop Mix", mezclado por Taku Takahashi; el cual es una mezcla de los 2 primeros álbumes en japonés. El 11 de Abril, el grupo realizó su segundo álbum en vivo "2011 Girls' Generation tour", el cual contiene las grabaciones de sus presentaciones en Seúl, el 23 y 24 del 2011; y sus presentaciones en solos. Así mismo, el 26 de Abril se anunció el 1.er tour mundial 2013 Girls' Generation World Tour - Girls & Peace empezando el 8 y 9 de Junio en Seúl. La discográfia japonesa de Girls' Generation; Universal Music Japan, anunció el lanzamiento de su 7.º sencillo japonés para el 29 de Mayo, llamado "Love & Girls", el cual incluye también el tema "Lingua Franca". El 18 de Septiembre se libera el 8.º sencillo de Girls' Generation llamado Galaxy Supernova que incluye el tema "Do The Catwalk". Para el lanzamiento de este último sencillo, las chicas fueron la nueva imagen para la compañía de moda japonesa Samantha Thavasa. Además de este sencillo, también se realizó, en formato DVD y Blue Ray, su segunda gira por Japón "Girls & Peace - 2nd Japan Tour". El 4 de Noviembre se dio a conocer el vídeo musical para su 9.º y nuevo sencillo, "My Oh My", el cual fue exclusivamente lanzado de manera digital. Al día siguiente, la agrupación ganó el premio a Mejor Vídeo Musical por "I Got A Boy", en la primera presentación de los YouTube Music Awards. El 9 de Diciembre, se dio a conocer el 3.er álbum japonés titulado "Love & Peace", disponible en descarga digital para el sudoeste asiático. El 11 de Diciembre, se lanzó la versión física en Japón. Los sencillos previos "Beep Beep", "Love & Girls", "Lingua Franca", "Galaxy Supernova", "Do The Catwalk" y "My Oh My", están incluidos en el álbum junto con seis canciones totalmente nuevas. El 22 de Diciembre, la agrupación participó para el concierto SMTown Week, en el cual, el tema para las chicas seria tipo cuento de hadas con diferentes escenarios, efectos de vídeo y presentaciones en solo; así mismo se mostró lo que sería el próximo retorno de Girls' Generation. 'Reconocimientos' La inmensa popularidad del grupo en su país natal les dio el título de "Cantantes de la Nación" y "Grupo Femenino de la Nación". Sisa Journal nombró al grupo como las artistas más influyentes de los años 2011 y 2012, convirtiéndose en el primer grupo femenino de la historia en ocupar el primer lugar en esta lista. Durante 4 años consecutivos, han ocupado el puesto 1 en el top de cantantes femeninas de Leespiar Popularity Survey de Corea del Sur. Asia Today colocó al grupo en el puesto 44 de la lista de los 50 poderosos líderes coreanos para el 2011. La revista Forbes nombró al grupo como los artistas más poderosos de Corea del Sur para el año de 2011. Es considerada por la famosa lista musical americana Billboard '''como "El Mejor Grupo Coreano Femenino Mundialmente".' '2014: Mr. Mr., The Best. Después de la presentación del teaser en el SMTown Week: "Girls' Generation ~Marchen Fantasy~", S.M.Entertainment anunció que la agrupación volvería al escenario coreano pero aún sin fecha conocida. El 10 de Febrero, el canal oficial de S.M. en YouTube, lanzó un vídeo teaser, en cual se visualiza la nueva imagen que las chicas tendrían para su próxima realización; así mismo, se dio a conocer el nombre del nuevo mini-álbum, "Mr. Mr". El 4to mini-álbum se realizó en digital el 24 de Febrero y el 27 de manera física por diferentes sitios de música. El vídeo musical tenía principalmente como fecha de realización el 19 de Febrero, pero debido a una perdida de datos, se tuvó que postergar su lanzamiento hasta el 28 del mismo mes. Para el 23 de Julio de lanzo un álbum japonés con todas las recopilaciones de sus más grandes éxitos; como Genie, Gee, Oh!, Mr.Taxi, etc... El cual domino durante dos semanas la lista del Oricon. Salida de Jessica El 29 de septiembre, Jessica actualizó su cuenta de weibo con un mensaje muy alarmante, que decia: “Estaba muy emocionada por los nuevos eventos con los fans, pero recientemente, he sido informada por la agencia y por otros 8 individuos, que desde hoy, ya no soy un miembro. Estoy devastada, mi prioridad y todo mi amor es para servir como miembro de GG, pero sin razón justificable, me han forzado ha salir del grupo.” Más tarde, ese mismo día, Jessica comentó en su post: “Ustedes son personas que amo realmente, por lo tanto, merecen saber mi verdad. Estoy profundamente lastimada por aquellos en quienes confié y espero que ninguno de ustedes tenga que pasar por este tipo de dolor.” Después de horas de silencio, la SM lanzó un comunicado diciendo: “Hola. Somos la SM Entertainment. Os ofrecemos nuestra posición sobre las palabras publicadas en Weibo hoy por Jessica. Esta primavera, debido a su situación personal, se nos notificó que Jessica detendrá sus promociones con equipo después del lanzamiento de un álbum más. A pesar de este aviso repentino, la agencia y las demás miembros de Girls' Generation intentaron llevarlo lo mejor posible y trataron de encontrar una manera para que sus actividades puediesen continuar en la mejor dirección posible. Sin embargo, en medio de las insuficientes negociaciones con respecto a los conflictos de las diferencias en las prioridades e intereses, Jessica comenzó su negocio de moda. Debido a esto, a pesar de las conversaciones en curso, se ha llegado a un punto en el que el equipo no se pudo mantener. Por lo tanto, la agencia no tuvo más remedio que continuar las actividades de Girls' Generation como 8 miembros antes de lo previsto, y mientras estabamos decidiendo cuando anunciar esto, Jessica había publicado sus palabras esta mañana temprano. De aquí en adelante, nuestra agencia seguirá apoyando y manejando a SNSD como 8 miembros y las actividades individuales de Jessica.” Por tanto, aunque deja el grupo, Jessica continúa en la agencia porque hace solo unas semanas SM Ent. anunciaba que las 9 chicas de SNSD habían renovado contrato, justo antes de la expiración del mismo. Según explicaba la agencia, todos habían llegado a un acuerdo en sus contratos y se habían renegociado los “cachés” de las chicas. El contrato era de 3 años adicionales. Un representante de la agencia dijo entonces: “Todos los miembros de SNSD han renovado sus contratos antes. Después de que las chicas terminaran sus promociones de grupo en la 1ª mitad de año, promocionarán individualmente y como unidades. Es importante para las chicas y la agencia mantener el contrato en secreto, por lo que no hablaron sobre la renovación y continuaron promocionando con normalidad.” Integrantes 'Integrantes: '''Yuri, Jessica, Sunny, Sooyoung, Taeyeon, Seohyun, Yoona, Hyoyeon, Tiffany ' ''' *Taeyeon (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarina) *Sunny (Vocalista y Bailarina) * Tiffany (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Hyoyeon (Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) *Sooyoung (Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) * Yuri (Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) *Yoona (Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) *Seohyun (Maknae, Vocalista y Bailarina) Ex-'''Miembros: *Jessica (Vocalista Principal y Bailarina) (2007-2014) Discografía 'Corea' 'Álbumes' 'Álbumes Repackaged' 'Mini Álbumes' 'Live Album' 'Digital Singles' 'Japón' 'Álbumes' 'Álbum Repackaged' 'Album Mix' 'Singles' 'Internacional' 'Álbum' 'Single' 'China' 'Single Digital' 'DVDs' Conciertos Tours *2009-2010: The 1st Asia Tour "Into the New World" *2011: Girls' Generation "The 1st Japan Arena Tour" *2011-2012: The 2nd Asia Tour "Girls' Generation" *2013: Girls' Generation II "Girls & Peace - 2nd Japan Tour" *2013-2014: Girls' Generation World Tour "Girls & Peace" *2014: Girls' Generation "Love & Peace - 3rd Japan Tour" Conciertos *2014: THE BEST LIVE, en el Tokyo Dome, 09 de Diciembre. Conciertos participativos: *SMTown Live '08 (2008–2009) *SMTown Live '10 World Tour (2010–2011) *SM town in Paris (2011) *KBS Music Bank live in Paris (2012) *SMTown Live in Tokyo (2012) *SMTown Live in Los Angeles (2012) *SMTown Live in San Francisco (2012) *SMTown Live in Taiwan (2012) *SMTown Live Tokyo (2012) *SMTown Live Singapur (2012) *SMTown Live World Tour III in Beijing (2013) *SMTown Week (2013) *SMTown Live IV (2014) Reality Show 2007 *Girls Generation Girls Go To School *MTV Girls' Generation 2008 *Factory Girl 2009 *Horror Movie Factory *Himnae-ra-him!/Cheer Up! *Hello Baby! 2010 *Right Now It's Girls' Generation 2012 *Star Life Theater *Dangerous Boy *Christmas Fairy Tale *Shinhwa broadcast Variety Show *''Big Brothers.'' *''3 Woman Talk Show.'' *''600 Song.'' *''Champagne.'' *''Come To Play.'' *''Dream Team .'' *''Ejercito Idol.'' *''Enjoy Today.'' *''HahaMong.'' *''Happy Together.'' *''Hi-5.'' *''Uno vs Cien.'' *''Running Man '' *''Radio Star (2014)'' *''Healing Camp (2014)'' *''The Return Of Superman (2014)'' Curiosidades *Cuando So Yeon, ahora en el grupo T-ara, dejó el grupo, fue la empresa del grupo quien decidió traspasarle el liderazgo a Taeyeon. *Girls' Generation es el grupo que más #1 Music Bank ha ganado, teniendo el récord con 38 victorias, siendo la primera con el single "Kissing You". *En el video de "Beep Beep" se utilizó sólo pantalla verde. Pero el teléfono gigante era real. *El video musical "I Got A Boy" ha batido el récord del 'Video K-pop en llegar a más de 10 millones de visitas en menor tiempo' alcanzando la marca en tan sólo 55 horas desde que fue lanzado. *El video musical de "Gee" ha llegado a mas de 125.000.000 visitas en Youtube, el de "I Got A Boy" a mas de 105.000.000 visitas y el de "The boys" a 100.000.000. *El 3 de Noviembre en New York "I Got A Boy" 'fue elegido como el "'Mejor Video Del Año". *Su popularidad les ha conseguido que dos personajes del juego online League Of Leguends, Ahri y Syndra, bailen "Run Devil Run" & "Hoot", respectivamente. Esto a causado tanta sensación que el personaje de Ahri tendra una nueva skin basada en "Genie", la cual bailará también está canción (Arhi Estrella del Pop) *Tienen su propia revista llamada; SONE NOTE. *Taeyeon (#9) ,Jessica (#20) ,SooYoung (#66) y Yoona (#71) aparecieron en la lista de las 100 Mujeres Más Hermosas del Mundo 2013. *El 1 de enero de 2014 SM Entertainment confirmó la relación entre Yoona y Lee Seung Ki y el 3 de enero la relación de Sooyoung con Jung Kyung Ho. *Así mismo, el 03 de abril de 2014, se confirmó la relación de 4 meses de Tiffany y Nichkhun de 2PM *Y el 19 de Junio de 2014 se confirmó la relacion de 4 meses de TaeYeon y Baekhyun de EXO. *Originalmente se reveló que Girls' Generation harían comeback el 30 de enero, pero el 3 de febrero se reveló que la líder del grupo Taeyeon se unió al grupo S.M. The Ballad y ella hará comeback con dicho grupo el 13 de febrero. *Despues de solo unas horas de haber revelado el mini-album "Mr.Mr". han logrado un all-kill en todos los portales de musica y a logrado los primeros puestos en los itunes de 15 paises. *U.S Billboard elogió a Girl's Generation diciendo, que son uno de los grupos "TOP" del mundo y, que su nuevo album Mr. Mr es uno para ser reconocido en el mundo. También dijo, que son un grupo muy atractivo y enérgetico. *Girl's Generation junto a 2NE1 y CNBLUE, son considerados los mejores grupos kpop del momento segun Billboard, ya que lograron estar entre los top 200 albums a nivel mundial. *Son las primeras artistas en recibir dos puntajes perfectos (10,000) en MCountdown el primero con I Got A Boy y el segundo con Mr. Mr. *Todas viven juntas antes desde su debut. *Su residencia es una de las mas valoradas, ya que cuesta mucho dinero y es demasiado grande para ser un apartamento. *Son muy reconocidas en Corea y en Asia. *Cuando lanzan un comeback a las personas les interesa mucho su coreografia, ya que son reconocidas por sus grandes pasos. *Para estar mas unidas todas se toman 5 minutos del dia para juntarse y hablar. *Son uno de los grupos mas misterioso ya que cuidan muy bien de su vida privada. *Se confirmó que el 23 de julio del 2014 saldrá un nuevo albúm japonés titulado "The Best" que incluirá sus mejores canciones en ese idioma, además de un track list con "Mr. Mr." y un nuevo single titulado "Indestructible". * Se ha confirmado que saldrá una nueva edición del albúm japonés The Best '''el cual incluirá tres nuevos singles titulados ''Show Girls'' , Chain Reaction y el titulo del ultimo single todavía no se ha confirmado . Sera lanzado el 15 de octubre de 2014 * El 29 de septiembre, Jessica alarmó a sus fans con un mensaje en su Weibo en el que afirmaba que había sido expulsada de Girls’ Generation por su agencia y las otras ocho miembros. Aunque al principio los fans pensaban que la cuenta había sido hackeada, SM Entertainment confirmó que Girls’ Generation continuará promocionando como ocho miembros. * Ya es oficial la salida de Jessica de SNSD. SM ha confirmado la salida se Jessica de SNSD, agregando que Jessica quería hacer un álbum mas con SNSD y luego dejar el grupo. Ese fue el motivo que llevó a SM a sacarla del grupo. * El 30 de septiembre del 2014, Jessica dejó de ser miembro de Girls' Generation por problemas de tiempo y prioridad con el grupo y la agencia. * A pesar del aviso repentino de Jessica, la agencia y las muchachas de Girls' Generación intentaron lo mejor posible y trataron de encontrar una manera de que las chicas y las actividades de Girls' Generation puede continuar en la mejor dirección posible. Sin embargo, en medio de las negociaciones claras insuficientes con respecto a los conflictos de las diferencias en las prioridades e intereses, Jessica comenzó su negocio de Moda. Debido a esto, a pesar de las conversaciones en curso, se ha llegado a un punto en el que el equipo no se pudo mantener. Por lo tanto, la agencia no tenía más remedio que dejar las actividades de Girls' Generation como 8 miembros antes de lo previsto, y en medio mientras que se resolvia cuando anunciar esto, Jessica había publicado sus palabras la mañana del 30 de septiembre. A partir de aquí, nuestra agencia continuará apoyando y gestionando a 8 miembro de Girls ' Generation y la actividades individuales de Jessica. * Hay rumores de que Jessica estaria preparandose para contraer matrimonio con el coreano-americano Tyler Kwon. Una fuente dijo: "Los preparativos ya están acabados con respecto a los principales detalles de la boda. La ceremonia se celebrara en Hong Kong, y los dos vivirán en Nueva York y Hong Kong". Segun se casará en Mayo del 2015. Tambien se dijo que planea ir a Nueva York para estudiar diceño de moda. *Todo esto coincidía con la marcha de las chicas a China, donde tenían su fanmeeting 2014 Girls’ Generation First Fan Party – Mr.Mr in Shenzhen. Sin embargo Jessica no estaba presente en el aeropuerto, y en su lugar se vio al resto de chicas con cara de preocupación (más sonrientes en su llegada a China) y sin hacer comentarios al respecto. Aunque parece que se vinieron abajo en el mismo fanmeeting, donde dejaron sin cantar las partes de Jessica y donde el público la mantuvo presente con su “J”.(Fuente:Dispatch) fotos Las chicas tienen 10 secretos y son: * 1. La convivencia de nueve miembros Desde su debut en 2007, las 9 miembros de SNSD han estado viviendo juntas en un apartamento de lujo en Seúl. Dado que sólo hay cinco habitaciones se dividen de la siguiente manera: Yoona y Yuri, Jessica, la única miembro con habitación individual, Sooyoung y Tiffany, Hyoyeon y Seohyun, Sunny y Taeyeon. * 2. El orden de las duchas de la mañana... "Las niñas de alrededor de 20 años que viven juntas son como una gran familia, así que para decidir el orden de las duchas por la mañana ¿que hacen?: " piedra, papel, tijera "." Ellas también tienen un sistema diario para las comidas. La "regla" es que cada mañana, el primer miembro en despertarse hace el desayuno y el último tiene que limpiarlo todo. Aunque, se podría decir que la madrugadora es regularmente Seohyun y Jessica siempre es la encargada de la limpieza." * 3. Ponen nombres en su ropa interior! Los miembros deciden las cosas por mayoría. "Como las 9 miembros tienen cuerpos similares, hay una regla que dice que definitivamente deben escribir las iniciales de sus nombres en su ropa interior. * 4. Una rutina que fortalece su unión! Uno de los encantos de SNSD es que bailan con fuerza y en perfecta armonía. Con el fin de aumentar sus bonos, es de rutina que se cojan de la mano y hablen durante 5 minutos cada día. * 5. Belleza y Dieta. Las chicas estiran las piernas. "Parece que no se limitan a los alimentos que consumen. Cada 3 semanas piden una pizza o unos sundae (salchicha) de la tienda. " "Seohyun es una entusiasta de los hábitos alimentarios y la belleza, no come alimentos instantáneos o comida rápida. Para rejuvenecer las células de su piel por la noche, trata de irse a la cama antes de la medianoche. " Se ocupa a fondo de sí misma, lo que es parte de su verdadera personalidad; parece una "estudiante modelo". Baile intenso y un estilo de vida bien regulada ofrecen excelentes piernas. * 6. Pasan tiempo juntas en vacaciones SNSD son amigas cercanas. A menudo pasan tiempo juntas en sus vacaciones. "En su tiempo libre son chicas comunes. Van a los parques de atracciones, de compras y salen a comer. Regularmente usan máscaras para "disfrazarse" , pero los fans aún asi las reconocen. Una vez, las chicas fueron a un parque de atracciones sin maquillaje y los aficionados tomaron miles de fotos de Sunny, Hyoyeon, Jessica y Tiffany. Su empresa se enojó y les dijo: "La próxima vez que salgan, usen maquillaje!" También hay días en que los miembros visitan bares juntas. Tiffany ha divulgado esto en un programa de televisión de Corea, "Los miembros más borrachos son Sooyoung y Jessica. Sooyoung se convierte en irascible y Jessica se convierte en un "demonio" del teléfono * 7. El miembro de "fuerza sobrehumana" es Yoona La más fuerte de todas es Yoona. Puede parecer frágil, pero en realidad es famosa por ser la más fuerte del grupo. "Ella ha derrotado completamente a un hombre con talento, que fue co-protagonista, con el brazo en la lucha libre, entre otras cosas. Este poder es, sin duda juvenil. Cuando el grupo tiene que viajar, es trabajo de Yoona llevar el equipaje pesado. " * 8. El "preocupante" hábito de Jessica Jessica se llama la "princesa de hielo" debido a su imagen fría. Una vez que está dormida, ella no se levanta. "Estabamos filmando. 2 horas habían pasado y Jessica no había aparecido. El personal comenzó a sentir pánico de verdad. Incluso consideró la presentación de una denuncia policial, pero una vez que se realizaron búsquedas en la casa otra vez, se la encontró con un cepillo de dientes en una mano dormida en la bañera. " En sus días libres, puede dormir más de 16 horas. Cuando despierta demasiado tarde las chicas exclaman que "La Bella Durmiente" se ha despertado. * 9. Los problemas de Liderazgo de Taeyeon Taeyeon ha sido seleccionada como líder porque es el miembro de mayor edad. La presión la hizo sonámbula por un período de tiempo. En esos tiempos, Sooyoung habló con los medios de comunicación coreanos. "Cuando Taeyeon dormía resolvía problemas matemáticos. A pesar de estar sola, saluda a alguien. En medio de la noche también utilizaba su telefono, y daba miedo. " Naturalmente, Taeyeon no recuerda nada de esto, pero los demás miembros le contaron acerca de su sonambulismo y sus acciones en el medio de la noche. A finales del año pasado, Taeyeon apareció en el programa de variedades "Strong Heart" y confesó: "Me estoy retirando de ser líder. Soy una persona tímida. " Por la noche, durante los "debates" mis compañeras me criticaron, así que me encerré en mi habitación. "Por eso, nuestro grupo decidió que no hubiera una líder, por lo que ahora mismo no tenemos una líder". * 10. Las bromas son el pasatiempo de Yuri Según los miembros, la mala reputación de Yuri se debe a que, "Ella actúa completamente diferente en torno a chicos y chicas". Es muy famosa por ser la "más traviesa" de entre las SNSD. "En su apartamento, le ató los cordones de los zapatos a todos los miembros entre sí y se escapó. Escondió una cucaracha de juguete en la cama de Tiffany y la hizo llorar. A menudo las hace enojar Ella es única en "controversias". Cuando está enojada con un miembro, escribe una nota sobre por qué ella se siente mal. Además, si la otra parte se opone a la nota, ella lo espera y tiene respuestas escritas para eso también. Es interesante " Premios Enlaces *Página Oficial Corea *Página Oficial en Inglés *Página Oficial Japón *Facebook Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Youtube Oficial '''Instagram *Taeyeon *Hyoyeon *Sunny *Yuri *Sooyoung * Tiffany Twitter *Seohyun *Sunny Weibo *Jessica *Sooyoung Galería Videografía 'Corea' thumb|left|300px|Girls' Generation - Into The New World thumb|right|300px|Girls' Generation - Girls' Generation 'Japón' thumb|left|300px|Girls' Generation - Genie (Japanese Ver) thumb|right|300px|Girls' Generation - Gee (Japanese Ver) 'Internacional' thumb|left|300px|Girls' Generation - The Boys (English Ver)